


【铁虫+白罐虫】关于那位神秘的爱德华·帕克夫人

by KeiMio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20411026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiMio/pseuds/KeiMio
Summary: *红白罐X虫，无超能力普通人AU*私设红白罐是孪生兄弟…别问谁是哥哥，问就是不知道，因为他们谁也不愿意当弟弟*原计划是一个沙雕搞笑梗，不知道为什么就变成了车





	1. Chapter 1

年纪轻轻就拥有一家上市公司，还与下属们成功打成一片的彼得·帕克总裁，在星期一的午餐时间听到了一则震惊纽约甚至是整个美国的大新闻——托尼·斯塔克与安东尼·斯塔克疑似表面兄弟实则维持多年秘密情侣关系。

那个时候他正嚼着一块酸黄瓜，正为这个周末去哪儿约会而发愁。帕克工业不明所以的职工们只以为身为工作狂人的总裁先生还在为某些业务犯愁，掏出了重磅新闻试图分散一下彼得的注意力。

“虽然工作很重要，但是这方面咱们也不能轻易认输啊！”

彼得在此起彼伏的起哄声中露出了一个无可奈何的微笑。下一秒，他便当着所有人的面掏出了一个丝绒小盒子，在大家看清上面的品牌之前又眨眨眼以一副“你们懂的”的眼神飞快将它收了回去。  
安静了一秒的帕克工业食堂彻底炸开了锅，惹得巡逻的保安们纷纷以最快速度往这儿赶，还以为是哪家看不顺眼的公司搞了什么突然袭击。

半小时后，推特实时热搜话题排行榜第一从斯塔克兄弟的秘密关系变成了帕克工业神秘的第一夫人。由于事发突然且没有任何配图，藉由在场员工们之口说出的情况传到后来就变了味，从秘密情人上位到包养之类的猜测都跑了出来，甚至还有网友分析这是不是帕克工业故意推出的新商业策略。

但不可否认的是，比起常年绯闻不断的斯塔克兄弟，一向腼腆保守的帕克总裁的情感故事更值得爆料一些。

作为媒体，没有任何能够捕风捉影的消息就无法把握住群众的注意力。于是在当晚的慈善捐赠会上，彼得帕克一条腿刚迈上红毯，就受到了比往常热情数倍的欢呼——尽管他身边的女伴按照惯例还是关系要好的老同学米歇尔。

无数镜头从彼得空空如也的手转移到了米歇尔带着钻戒的无名指，两人的反应依旧如平常，但这可不是所有人想要的新闻。

“帕克先生与琼斯小姐的关系真好啊。”精明的主持人朝着两人身后看了看，除了助理并无他人。

米歇尔当然知道对方意有所指的内容。漂亮的女人抿唇露出一个堪称完美的笑，然后在男伴耳边用只有两个人能够听见的声音小声提醒，“我看到签名板上的字了，波茨小姐今晚让正主亲自过来——我想她一定为这件事忙了一整天。”

彼得似乎并没有听见这些，直到他们手挽手走进内场才撇了撇嘴。不过米歇尔可不在乎这个，她熟练地帮彼得整理好衣领，在转身走进后台专用通道前朝他眨眨眼。

“反正陪你走完红地毯的任务已经完成，逢场作戏到此为止，内德在后门等着送我回家，接下来怎么发展就看你自己了。”

鬼才知道接下来该怎么办呢，不如说是毫无计划。彼得嘀嘀咕咕着刚后退一步，就撞上了安东尼的胸口。

“怎么，帕克总裁今晚居然没有带着帕克夫人过来，是打算金屋藏娇吗？”

彼得很想朝他翻个白眼，碍于这里人多眼杂才忍了下来。他还不想因为与斯塔克工业的“矛盾”而再次登上报纸。

不过安东尼似乎打定了主意要这样做，彼得尝试了好几次也没能成功甩掉对方。托尼与小辣椒都不在，安东尼几乎是不分场合地抓起彼得的手，在无名指根处留下一圈不重不轻的牙印。  
彼得当然知道安东尼在生气什么，也明白这一切的真正缘由。

安东尼在乎的并不是在网络上被人津津乐道的那位神秘的爱德华·帕克夫人，毕竟哪会有一个年纪轻轻的少女叫这种名字？他宁愿相信彼得踹了托尼一心一意跟自己在一起，也不会承认这世上存在一个与自己和托尼中间名相同的女人。

虽然一直以来从未在明面里对外承认过关系，但彼得与这两位斯塔克先生的恋情倒是一向稳定。原本提前说好了利用周末时间一起去约会，没想到昨天临时接到了来自一份金额大到其他人处理不了的订单，彼得不得不半路一脚刹车返回公司。

直接导致的结果就是被晾在博物馆门口等了半个小时的两人先是被记者拍了下来，然后又被显微镜选手们扒出了无名指上的同款婚戒。

安东尼他们不怕什么记者，就凭斯塔克工业的财力物力各种能力，买下报社或者是采取其他任何形式的报复行动都是轻而易举。但论及感情这方面，就像人心隔肚皮，在遇到彼得之前的所谓心动都不如一夜情来得轻松方便无后顾之忧。

彼得稍稍有点心虚。他摸了摸鼻子试图说点什么安抚一下安东尼，眼角余光就看到托尼走了过来。

“斯塔克先生……”

“搞定了？”

他与安东尼的同时开口，托尼的目光却罕见地只放在了自家兄弟身上。

“以斯塔克工业联合帕克工业的名义给出的善款保证比其他所有人加起来还多，那个主办还敢提什么要求？”

“等等……为什么你们联合帕克工业捐款的事情没有通知我？这件事就连凯伦也不知道，她不可能不告诉我，你们到底和谁联系了？”

彼得灵敏地捕捉到了重点，但他还没等到托尼的回答，就被安东尼一把拽着往米歇尔刚才离开的后门走去。他小声地呼痛，但跟在后面的托尼一言不发，全然没有了平日里的那般温和，看起来并不打算阻止。

真是糟糕透了。彼得有种不好的预感，自己今晚恐怕难逃一劫。认识这么多年，两人什么时候是真的生气什么时候是故意假装不理不睬，他已经完全能够分清。

专用通道为了避免一些记者粉丝们的跟踪，设置得非常低调。安东尼推开门的时候，昏暗的小巷里已经有一辆轿车等待多时，然而车里并没有人。彼得只来得及看到托尼轻车熟路地坐进驾驶室，就被安东尼一把塞进了后排。

“你你你你们不会是想——”

然而任何心虚的挣扎在狭小的空间内都起不到多少作用，彼得死死护住皮带的举动很快就宣告失败。彼得不是第一次和他们做，被安东尼摁着一边亲吻一边轻车熟路的抚摸，很快也被撩起了情欲。

两个成年人的身体根本无法完全在后座上伸展开，彼得几乎是被安东尼圈在怀里套弄着性器。脆弱的小东西在他手中很快就变得滚烫硬挺，没一会儿就湿漉漉地开始滴滴答答淌出液体。

微凉的润滑剂顺着臀缝流下的时候彼得忍不住抖了抖，还没来得及询问为什么车里会准备有这种东西，安东尼便将手指伸了进去。敏感点被反复戳动的快感太过舒服，彼得原本还能咬牙忍住的轻哼立刻就变成了呻吟。

安东尼干脆换了个姿势将他抱进怀里，几根手指随便扩张了一下就拉开裤链将发涨的性器塞了进去。只进去了一个头部，彼得就带着呜咽着射了出来，后面那处更是将安东尼吸得更紧。

然而安东尼今天并不打算多温柔的对待他，没有给彼得缓和的时间便一插到底。彼得发出一声细细的尖叫，随后便在不断的顶弄中被掀进了情欲的浪潮。

前排开车的托尼似乎骂了一声，有些粗鲁地敲了敲方向盘。轿车的鸣笛稍稍唤回了彼得的些许理智，但他稍稍抬起视线便在后视镜中对上了托尼的目光。尽管一秒过后托尼又继续认认真真的充当司机，但其中包含的意味绝对不止普通的一个打量而已。

“我一个人还不能满足你吗？”

安东尼的呼吸就在颈侧，彼得这才意识到两人上半身明明穿得整整齐齐，下面却湿漉黏腻得一团糟。他张口想要回答什么，但发出的只有一声比一声高的呻吟。所有的感官几乎都聚集在身后的滚烫上，彼得的性器也随着抽插的动作颤颤巍巍甩出一些浊液。

他们还在纽约市的大街上，玻璃外就是霓虹灯与广告牌混合着嘈杂的人声。尽管趁着夜色很难看清，但这样的羞耻感仍然会放大更多的快感。

“瞧瞧我们淫荡的帕克总裁，不仅下面那张小嘴特别贪吃，腰扭得也厉害。”

安东尼的污词浊句接二连三往外蹦，彼得急促地呼吸着，带着哭腔断断续续说着太多不要。被抱坐在安东尼怀中的姿势让性器每一次都进入到最深，让彼得产生了一种快要被捅穿的错觉。

在他忍不住要第二次高潮的时候，安东尼伸手捏住了他的性器，用不知什么时候扯下的领带灵巧地绑了起来。

“快放开我——”

“嘘，别太着急，今晚还有的是时间慢慢来。”

安东尼大力抽送了几下，在彼得体内射了出来。一股股液体涌进肠道，而前端却被束缚住无法解脱。彼得被紧紧抱在怀里被迫享受不能发泄的痛苦与小腹的饱胀感，任由男人舔去他眼角的泪水。

安东尼满意地又让他含了一会儿，在退出去时还故意拍了拍彼得的屁股。微微泛红的小穴吐出一些液体，顺着西装裤淌下了真皮座椅。有钱的男人丝毫不在乎这个，驶入车库后直接抱着彼得往房间走。

彼得吸了吸鼻子，下意识搂住安东尼的脖颈。反正这座私人宅邸里也不会有其他人出现，他也懒得去过多纠结。

躺在床上的彼得仰头看了看正在脱外套的托尼鼓起一团的胯下，不由得咽了口唾沫。看来斯塔克兄弟俩今晚是不打算放过他了。

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

虽然兄弟俩在床伴的挑选与喜好方面基本一致，不过这不代表安东尼与托尼两人完完全全一模一样。

男人总会喜欢在与其他人的对比中凸显自己的优势，可惜今天的彼得彻彻底底沦为了这场竞争中的唯一“受害者”。他努力仰着头收好牙齿，将托尼的巨大含得更深。男人引以为豪的东西撑得他下巴有些酸，来不及吞咽的唾液混合着腺液从嘴角留下，又被托尼轻轻擦去。

如果不是自己涨得难受的性器还绑着安东尼的领带，彼得或许会更享受这个过程一些。

“累了吗？”

彼得看向托尼的眼睛，经验与直觉告诉他这个时候最好什么也不要回答。他努力支起身体将双唇凑过去讨好男人，下一秒性器就被温暖的掌心包裹着上下套弄起来，让他不得不呻吟起来。

濒临极限却不能释放的感觉并不好，在外人面前沉稳冷静的帕克总裁此刻全然没有了平日的那般模样，他红着眼眶呜咽了一会儿，没能坚持多长时间便开始小声地请求男人松开自己。

托尼笑了笑没有回答，但彼得下一秒就被翻了个身趴在床上，粗大的性器没有任何告知就借着先前残留的液体直接顶了进来，将肠道重新占满。

耳边似乎是男人满足的喟叹，托尼的胡茬戳在颈侧有些发痒，然而彼得顾不上其他，他被突然的动作刺激得眼前一黑，泪水控制不住地流下来。

安东尼坐在床边直摇头，但也没有打算阻止。他饶有兴趣地欣赏着彼得的表情，无视托尼警告的目光将手指伸进彼得口中，反复挑逗着上颚与舌尖，带出更大声的呻吟。

彼得本人也不清楚这份折磨到底持续了多久，等托尼终于松开领带的时候，迟来的射精让他失神颤抖了好一会儿。别说床单，光是来回活塞运动所发出的水声与顺着大腿向下流淌的液体，不用看也知道下身连接处早已湿得一塌糊涂。

“总有一天…我会死在你们床上……嗯……”

内射的快感爽过了头，彼得倚靠在托尼怀中仰头呻吟，被握住的性器又吐出一小股液体，这下从里到外都糟糕透了。

“多谢夸奖。”

“没有我的允许，就连死神也别想带走你。”

两个男人毫不在意其中的贬义措辞，全然将其当做褒奖。彼得习以为常地翻了个白眼，撑着胳膊还没爬出床沿就被一把捞了回来。他今晚已经射了好几回，饶是平时经常锻炼的身体也经不住这般玩弄。托尼的性器刚滑出后穴一半，又坏心地全部顶了进去。

彼得想要推开对方，然后去浴室好好清洁一下自己。然而两个斯塔克一个拉住他的手臂，另一个顺着彼得的大腿根，直接将一根手指塞进了他的后穴。

“等等——你们不会是想要——”

后面的话全部被安东尼的吻淹没，前后紧贴在一起的胴体互相传递着愉悦的温度，熟悉的抚摸让彼得的性器很快便再一次颤颤巍巍地硬了起来。没等他缓多久，就有比手指更粗的东西便迫不及待地挤了进来，即使是已经被过度开发过的穴口也依旧无法完全承受。

这太过了。彼得在疼痛中迷迷糊糊的想着，似乎有人在他耳边说着什么，但他实在无暇去理会那么多，待视线重新恢复清晰，才发现小腹黏黏糊糊的似乎重新沾上了什么液体。

“这么爽？”安东尼舔了舔彼得的唇角，一边捏着他的胸口，身下倒是罕见的没有动作，但那双蓝色的漂亮眼睛此刻阴郁深沉。

“还好吗？”托尼收紧了手臂，彼得轻轻呻吟着，两根硬挺正向他传递着热度，显然忍得十分辛苦。

彼得深吸一口气，微微偏过头看了一眼托尼，又转过来看着安东尼，“其实昨天我已经准备去赴约，半路上突然接到电话说有一笔大金额的订单必须要我本人过目……本来是打算在这个周末重新来过，看样子你们现在提前将它用掉了。”

他双手搂上安东尼的脖颈，因疼痛而白了几分的脸上挤出一个微笑，希望两人能够接受这个解释——而事实确实也是如此，帕克总裁一向重视自己的工作。安东尼轻轻啧了一声，托尼只来得及倒吸一口气，就自顾自地开始抽送起来。

后穴勤奋地吞吞吐吐，先前射进去的精液随着动作被带出。敏感点被更多的照顾到，彼得小幅度动了动腰，逐渐适应起来。男人们也不再束手束脚，性器一前一后有力地顶进深处，又几乎完全抽出，快感就像触电般噼里啪啦飞快传遍全身。

今晚的两位斯塔克格外热情。

“看看我们的帕克总裁现在的模样，你喜欢这个不是吗？”

“啊…太深了……嗯……”

断断续续地说着平时绝对不会轻易说出口的羞耻发言，彼得仿佛身处一艘在风暴天出海的小船，只能无助地随着波浪起起落落。托尼刚与他交换完一个热情的吻，安东尼就凑过来咬住了嘴唇，卷起他的舌尖。

彼得含糊不清的呻吟着，感觉深埋在体内的性器似乎又变大了几分，接近射精的前兆。

“慢、慢一点——呜…好多……”

一股股液体涌出肠道，一切的挣扎都是徒劳，彼得感觉自己被两个男人强势而彻底的入侵，小腹传来饱胀感，从里到外都沾上了他们的气味。他失神地颤抖着呻吟，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角留下一条晶亮痕迹，后穴不断收缩着，连脚趾都舒服地蜷起来，下身却几乎没有再射出什么液体了。

明天的闹钟还没订，今晚又做得这么疯，大概会迟到了。彼得最后的意识朦朦胧胧，任由安东尼与托尼亲吻他的嘴唇与脖颈，一边享受着余韵一边在身体上留下更多充满占有欲的痕迹，也不知道他们在什么时候拔出来，什么时候清理身体与房间，有没有在他睡着后再来一次甚至好几次。

这个时候，纽约最有钱的三位总裁也无心去在乎第二天多睡几个小时会让他们损失多少了。

关于那位神秘的爱德华·帕克夫人，网络上的流言蜚语在毫无证据可言的情况下，散得比帕克总裁身上的吻痕还快（因为在旧的吻痕散去之前很快就会补上一个新的，TS语）。

安东尼挑着眉，瞥了一眼在一旁抱着最大号爆米花桶提前开始啃的托尼，感觉自己端着三杯汽水站在电影院大厅的模样傻透了。曝光率过高的两位斯塔克听到了不少认出他们的路人的窃窃私语，所幸没有人胆子大到敢直接上前询问。

这一次，彼得只迟到了三分钟（安东尼甚至开始不期待对方能不迟到了）。穿着格子衬衫从电梯里跑出来的时候像个在读大学生，从头到脚散发出青春活泼的温暖光芒。

“请问……你们是在约会吗？”站在检票口的少女眼里满是按捺不住的兴奋，碍于工作本职才一边在心里滴血一边忍住了拿出手机直接拍照的冲动。

“没错，是与本杰明·斯塔克夫人一起。”托尼露出了一个非常灿烂的笑，用空出的另一只手一把将彼得搂进怀里，不管少女的吸气与安东尼的咬牙还有彼得的惊诧，朝着放映厅的方向大步走去。

-END.


End file.
